I Know the Truth
by lostmoonchild
Summary: I know who you are now, brother. I'm going to tell you I know. Yukina's POV.


lostmoonchild: Alright, somebody wanted me to make another one so it'll basically be the same one except it'll tell how Yukina saw things. I wish I owned YYH so I could torture them but they're not so torturing them in fanfictions is the best I've got right now.

I Know the Truth

I knew he was my brother, that's why I ran to him when a human man tried to rob me of any money that I may have had and gave me what humans call a black eye. When Hiei saw my eye when I had finished crying on his shoulder, he looked so furious. "Who did this to you, Yukina?" Hiei asked, looking ready to murder somebody. "Did that baka do that to you?"

"Iie, Hiei-sama." I whispered. "A human male did, I don't know what his name was."

"Stay here, Yukina. I'll be right back."

Before I could answer, Hiei ran off. Patiently I sat, wondering what he was going to do. "Brother, you're complicated." I muttered half an hour later. I smiled happily soon afterwhen Hiei was in sight, and stood up. "What did you do?" I questioned looking confused.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you, that I promise." Hiei answered before looking startled, almost as if realizing something.

Next thing I know, he's pushing something into my hands. I look shocked as I realize that it's a tear gem, but why was he giving me one? Was he going to leave me? Please, brother, don't leave me again! Not when I've just found you! "Hiei-sama?" I questioned looking even more confused than I already was. I wanted to show him that I didn't want him to leave me, but for some reason I knew on a subconscious level that I had to pretend not to know who he was.

He looked calmly at me before saying, "it's a birthday present."

"My birthday isn't for another seven months."

"No, for all the birthdays I missed," he answers calmly, but his aura was screaming afraid. "Yukina, I-I've wanted to tell you something for the longest time but I guess I've always been afraid of how you'd react."

"What?"

This was it, he was going to tell me who my brother was. Please, Hiei, don't tell me a lie. Don't tell me that you're dead or else I'm going to scream that I know you're my brother and that I don't want you to leave me again.

"I…"

He hesitates. Is he working up the courage? Hiei, please be brave and tell me.

"I know who your brother is," he quickly says.

"Who?"

I have to pretend so you'll say it, brother. I know who you are, I just want to hear it come from your mouth. Not from my mind or from my lips.

He looks away for a few minutes as if hesitating. Is he ashamed of me? I can grow strong and make him proud if he wants me to. If he's ashamed of me. "Me," he answers showing me the necklace our mother had given him when we were born. I KNEW you were my brother, Hiei, I knew it!

I'm crying now, I'm so happy. He looks startled then ashamed. I know he wants to leave me now, he thinks I'm crying because I'm ashamed. "I'm sorry, Yukina." Hiei says before turning away from me. Don't leave me!

"Hiei?" I question sounding afraid, almost like a little human child when they think that there's a monster under their bed or in their closet.

He stops, he knows I'm afraid and I need him around. "Yes?" He asks looking at me. He looks so afraid, why are you afraid?

I hesitate a minute before grabbing his hand. It feels so warm compared to my cold flesh. "May I call you oni-san?" I ask quietly. I'm so afraid that you won't let me. I want to proudly say 'oni-san' in front of everybody so they know.

"H-hai." He answers. He sounds shocked that I haven't rejected him. Believe me, oni-san, I was afraid you were going to reject me.

I smile happily and hug Hiei tightly, amazed at how right it feels to be hugging him. "Come on, oni-san, Kazuma-kun will be happy to know that I have found you." I say happily.

Well, the first challenge was to get Hiei to admit he was my brother, now the second challenge is coming up. To get him to like Kazuma and from the look on his face, Hiei's thinking about having to get a few things straight with Kazuma. That will be what Yusuke-kun says, "an adventure in itself" and to be honest, I look forward to it.

lostmoonchild: okay, I got that written down and found it to be a little bit confusing since I had to keep looking back and forth between stories then copy some things. Read and review, flames are accepted and will be used to burn the school and/or homework.


End file.
